epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Tkid115/Steve? vs Steve Irwin. 115 Rap Battles Reborn
Been a while for this series hasn't it? Well, this battle is kind of a response to Banner vs Jenner. I was inspired by that to make this! SO inspired, in fact, that the very instrumental of this battle is the exact same as Banner vs Jenner! :D Wow I'm lazy! But I disgress. Today we got the battle of the "Steves". The Player "Steve?" from the bestselling survival game Minecraft versus Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter to see which Steve can endure the wild and face creatures better! Now time for the only installment of 115 Rap Battles for the next few months! :P Banner vs Jenner Instrumental 'Battle:' ''115 RAP BATTLES!!! ''' '' ''VS....'' '' '' ''BEGIN!!!'' '''Steve? (0:19): The battle of the Steves trying to survive the wilderness. But only one's methods, are harsh and rigorous. I'm the wildest survivalist! Wear armor if you're fightin' this! If they had Survival Games for white trash, you'd be a finalist. I break trees with my hands. Battle dragons. Fight demons. You went hands-on with frogs. For 5 fuckin' seasons! But please. Don't let nature interrupt your lifestyle. 40 million dollars? For hunting crocodiles?! 'Steve Irwin (0:38):' Is that a walking pixel? Crikey! It might be! Who has a little sword and who thinks he could smite me! Call me gold, playah! My rhymes hit the heaviest! And flow like water! I'm the Ocean's Deadliest! You should back away fast, like I'm enchanted with knockback. I'll kick your square arse from the States to the Outback! Pick up some realization, and put it in ya sack. Nobody needs ya, Steve! They could just get a skin pack! 'Steve? (0:57):' "Ocean's Deadliest" Please. You're like an Aussie Bubble Guppie. I'm a trained wolf, and you're a Terri-er puppy. (Ha!) My game is compelling, and that's what makes it fun. The only compelling thing about you is endangering your son. Take your khakis and go jerk off to some gators. That's what you do, right? If your pics are any indicators. You're absolutely nothing! Like the mobs that I slay! And I'll slay you too! Cause' I sting!....ray. (Ooh!) 'Steve Irwin (1:17):' Ya think you're cool cause' you're a monster fighter? Well, you're not. You're just an avatar for little ankle-biters! Step to me, and there'll be red-stone on the floor Cause' I've got true experience! Fuck those little orbs! This block thinks he's tough, yeah? In actualality, he's so not. How could ya be tough when you rip-off Roblox? Take your sapling of the tree of sadness and plant it Cause' I'm the true king of the Animal Planet! 'Steve? (1:36):' I'm use to braving through every biome and climate! I swim to islands. See a mountain? I'll climb it! So, "Wildlife Warrior", watch for when I'm rhymin' Cause' I go in so hard. that you'd think I'm wearing diamond! 'Steve Irwin (1:46):' Irwin will sure win. Run for your hills! You know you suck when I'd rather fight Bear Grylls. Stop strokin' your ego, man. Kick it down a Notch. You're not THAT interesting. You're like the crops that you watch. 'Steve? (1:55):' Man, Herobrine on my ass, and mobs spawning with no limits? I don't have time for your dumbass Dundee gimmick. I live off my lands, no time for your conservation! You don't belong in the wild, but the Wildlife Foundation! 'Steve Irwin (2:05):' You're hot with rage! Looks like this game you should be quitting. You're like a Barbie, man! I guess "Alex" is more fitting. Living in the moment while you're stuck collectin' rocks Looks like you're envious of me, Steve. You're greener than a croc! ''WHO WON?!!! WHO'S NEXT?!!! ''' '' 115 '*gets bitten by an crocodile* AUGH! R-R-RAP BATTLES!!!!!!'' Who won?!!! Steve? Steve Irwin Category:Blog posts